The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a known injection pump of this type (Japanese GDS 18 64 36/84), two magnet valves continuously regulate the position of the adjusting piston in the cylinder; the inflow and outflow in the control circuit are each controlled via a separate electric magnet valve, disposed in an incoming and an outgoing fuel line. An injection adjuster is thus positioned in various defined positions continuously, via the adjusting piston. For exact setting of the adjustment, feedback of whatever position has been reached as a result of the adjustment is needed. To obtain this feedback, feedback sensors are necessary. Japanese Design Patent 61 35 727 also discloses a fuel injection pump in which the onset of injection and the injection quantity are determined by means of a reciprocating and rotating slide that is displaceable on the pump piston. With these injection adjusters, it is possible to dispense with the usual injection adjustors, which intervene with force.
In the known injection pump, the reciprocating/rotating slide is actuated by a shaft that is moved via a rod linkage and an electromagnet. Making a continuous adjustment of this setting device with the aid of electrically or electrohydraulically triggered lever mechanisms also requires using feedback sensors. They indicate the actual state of the setting device at a given time, thereby making it possible for the first time to compare the actual and set-point values. However, the engineering effort that these feedback sensor involve dictates high costs for this type of triggering, so that it becomes an object to find an adjusting mechanism that makes feedback unnecessary.